Uncontrollable Betrayal
by madie324
Summary: Raven's been captured by slade and turned evil. plus, she has a daughter.chap. 3 is up. i redid chap 1 and 2 [complete]
1. Morphing

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car let alone teen titans or any other shows that are in here

Uncontrollable Betrayal

Raven was screaming her heart out as he changed her molecules. The pain was worse than the pain of turning into a demon when her bones, muscles, and flesh were torn apart then reassembled.

One day ago

He just came into the titans tower, slowly making his way to Ravens room. His mission was simple: to get raven and turn her into an evil killing machine. He want down the hallway and turned into her room. No alarms had been triggered.

"Hello, Raven."

"Slade!" Raven was up now. She was about to say her famous line when she felt a hard blow to her head and everything went black.

End of flash back.

Slade was turning her skeleton to metal and making her powers control her skeleton so she was stronger, implanting a chip in her brain to control her powers, taking the powers of another meta-human and putting them in her human side to make her zero present human, and putting in another chip to make her obey him.

It was over. Slade went into the room with a knife. Raven was unconscious. As Slade came to her he cut an S on her cheek that would make a scar. "To show your mine." he stated coldly. Then left new cloths for her to change into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat there on the side of the bed staring at her hands.

"No." she whispered in half fear half panic as she extended her claws.

"Why me? WHY!"

She didn't even want to look at her own body. She hated her entire being. Raven saw the cloths and put them on reluctantly.

"Why?" she asked again then went to see slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans tower

The alarm went off. All but one of the Titans were in the main room.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"No time to look, a robbery at the bank is happening as we speak." Robin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the robbery

"Freeze!" Robin yelled.

"Raven?" Starfire gasped at seeing her as the smoke cleared.

Raven was wearing an outfit much like Robins when he worked for Slade only made for a female. Robin's face turned from anger to worry, for upon her cheek was an S shaped scar.

"Raven, what happened?" worry apparently in Robin's voice. She merely smirked at him then put down the money to attack them. She extended her ten metal claws from the end of each finger and charged at Starfire.

Raven got to her and swung at Starfire a few times then cut her arm. Starfire screamed in pain as Raven pulled her back with one claw at Starfire's throat. Starfire's eyes were wide with fear.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out.

"Raven why are you working for Slade? What happened to you?"

Once again she smirked. Raven grabbed the bags of money then threw Starfire at Beast Boy which made him topple over.

"I don't have to explain myself." she stated as she made a portal then jumped through. 


	2. Arella

Two weeks later at the pizza shop

The four Titans were eating when they heard a BOOM! They turned around and saw Raven standing next to a shorter child. "Raven! You… who's that!" Robin said rather confused.

The titans looked at the person standing next to her. She was small enough to be Raven's daughter, about four or five. She had purple hair, amethyst eyes, skin that was orange, and her gem was blue.

"This," Raven said, "is my daughter, Arella."

"WHAT!" they all cried in unison.

"What? Who's the father?" Robin demanded.

Raven pouted and crossed her arms like a child not getting what they wanted. " The father is… is either Trunks, or… or…"

"Or who?" Robin questioned.

"…"

"Fine. We'll find out soon enough." he replied to her silence.

"What now mother?" Arella asked Raven.

"Now …" Raven whispered the last words in Arella's ear. She nodded.

Almost at once they both drew there claws. Arella's came out of her knuckles instead of her fingertips like Ravens. Raven charged Starfire and Beast Boy, and Arella charged Robin and Cyborg.

"Stop fighting us! You don't have to do this!" Robin yelled.

"Yes I have to do this." Raven said. With that, Arella got her hand on Starfire's arm and pulled her back.

"Good work Arella. Goodbye Robin." Raven said and teleported Arella, Starfire and herself away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans Tower

Robin looked as if he were ready to kill.

"That's the second time she got away and she has Starfire and someone to help her!" Robin yelled.

"Chill Robin. She probably wants something and will give Starfire back after she gets it." Cyborg stated.

Just then Raven appeared on the screen. "Raven! What do you want with Starfire?" Robin said.

"Relax Boy Blunder. This is what I want. I want you to come to the bridge alone and bring…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love cliff hangers! 


	3. The Father, and a Savior at Last

This is the last chapter. Its going to be long. Sorry about the wait.

Last time…

"… and bring …"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… the T-Car. Good-bye for now." after she said this the screen went blank.

"What does she want with my baby?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"WHO DO YOU WANT! STARFIRE OR YOUR STUPID CAR?" Robin yelled back.

Cyborg was silent.

"That's better." Robin stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bridge…

Robin arrived in the T-Car alone. He waited for Raven to appear. Soon she came down off a roof near-bye.

"Well? What do you want?" Robin questioned.

Raven didn't answer. All she did was walk to the T-Car and climb under it. She soon emerged with a black book.

"Okay Star, come out now." she said coolly.

Starfire emerged from behind a crate. As Starfire and Robin got in the car, Robin jumped, grabbed Raven's book and sped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Robin said as he opened the book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was stunned. The book was Raven's mind journal. Anything that happened to her was recorded in this book. The other titans all read about what slade had done to Raven in excruciating detail and found who Arella's father was. It was robin. They took his DNA and put it with Raven's to make her. And now, they new what to do.

They had to capture Raven and take out the chip controlling her. They couldn't do anything about the rest but they could make Raven able to use her powers normally as well as working her skeletal structure.

"Ok team this is what we'll do." Robin said. " we'll set a trap. Remember that dog we had to capture to get BB back? We'll use the same tactic only with Star holding the book as bate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting the plan into action…

Everything worked as planned. Raven took the bait along with Arella and they were able to save both. The titans couldn't do anything about the scar that was a painful reminder of what happened. Most of the thing were back to normal but the titans had a new member…

"Mum, what does this potion do…"

"ARELLA!"

"oops." 


End file.
